Encoded
by Lorelei to the Core
Summary: *chapter 6 up* Ken wants a child, but what does Ran think? Meanwhile, Schwartz finds something that could change their lives for the worse... *shonen ai, RanxKen, BradxSchu*
1. Chapter One

Title: Encoded

Content: shonen ai, some angst, some drama, I hope there's not OOC, but there probably will be… - -; 

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz… That belongs to that lucky Koyasu Takehito! 

~Chapter One~

It was one of those days where the weather simply urged everyone to throw away their cares and enjoy life for what it was. The season being on the cusp of autumn, yet clinging to the summer's warmth giving the weather a crisp, warm feeling. In short, these days were perfect. And this was exactly what Ken attempted to explain to the object of his affection. 

"How many days do you get that are like this?" the brunette asked the pale redhead that walked beside him. Ken lazily stretched his arms over his head, and, shielding his eyes, cast a fleeting glance at the sun above them. "You can't tell me you don't enjoy it," Ran shrugged his shoulders absently, amethyst eyes looking over his companion warily. 

"It's…nice," the redhead settled. Ken sighed deeply, more of a groan of exasperation. Though even he had to admit, the stoic redhead had come a long way since the first years he'd known him. And there were times when his impassive mask was completely gone, and those were the times Ken loved him most. However, something still compelled Ran to draw back from expressing his emotions with no strings attached. But Ken was sure he could fix that.

After all, it had been his idea that they take a walk through the park. And Ran had agreed to come, after some pushing from his dark haired lover. Ken had used the "the fresh air will be good for you excuse". However, Ran knew better. But he complied, and that was what mattered to Ken. 

The brunette sat down on a bench, casually looking over at a group of kids playing soccer. Ken sighed wistfully, memories of his J-league days flooding back into his mind, most unwanted. It wasn't as though he regretted those days; they were some of the best in his life. Right up there with the day he and Ran, or back then he was known as Aya, confessed their love for each other. But most of those memories contained betrayal, and deeply embedded pain that still brandished scars.

Ken felt the weight of an arm wrapped around his shoulder, and he smiled, leaning into Ran, who had taken a seat next to him. If there was anything that gave him complete insurance and protection, it was Ran. He continued to watch the children play, and Ran seemed to fall in with his intent, even though Ken knew well Ran had no eye for the game, not compared to him. But he smiled to himself at how Ran tried to show full interest in what Ken liked. Watching the children lulled Ken's mind into a semi-unconscious state, or a trance. Soon, words began spilling out of his mouth, barely noticed by himself until they were out in the open.

"I wish I had one," he murmured. He felt Ran stiffen against him. That was when he was knocked from his trance. Ran looked down at him with skeptical violet eyes.

"One what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Ken scowled. This would lead to something bad…

"Oh….nothing," he replied, brushing off the subject. Of course, he knew full well Ran wouldn't accept that for an answer.

"One _what?" the redhead repeated, this time more forcefully. Ken made an attempt at a poor joke._

"One Ran…Oh! Look! I have one already!" he laughed hesitantly, and received an annoyed glare from his lover.

"We don't keep secrets, Ken," he told the brunette with a tone overlaid with a slight pleading. Ken sighed, looking helplessly down at his hands. He examined them with a vague, feigned interest. Ran moved his hand along Ken's chin, tilting the brunette's head towards his own. He looked into Ken's gray-blue eyes searchingly, and Ken began to feel his wards crack. He found himself giving in to the pleading open eyes of his lover. 

"A…child," he answered softly. Ken looked up into Ran's face, and couldn't decide whether to be disappointed or scared. Ran's face was completely devoid of color and expression, which was normal, had it not been that his eyes were round and wide with shock. Ken winced inwardly. He dropped a pretty big bomb on Ran just then, it was expected that he'd be…well…surprised. Once Ran had semi-composed himself, he ran a hand through his red mop of hair, it becoming stuck in the mass with his obvious display of stress. Irritated, he tore his hand from the mass, a few strands coming with it. He grumbled angrily, rubbing the sore spot from which he'd torn the hair, Ken all the while staring in awe. If this was what stressed out Ran was, he was glad he'd never seen him before. Ran straightened, taking in a breath, and turned his attention back to Ken. He placed the semblance of a smile of his face.

"I can't do that," he replied, seeming to want to take the announcement as a joke. Ken frowned slightly.

"You don't have to," he replied in all seriousness. Even if Ran wanted to pretend this was a joke, he wasn't about to. Ran raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something your not telling me?" he asked, no amusement in his tone, but the statement meant to be taken that way. That pushed Ken too far. The brunette jumped up from his seat, pushing Ran aside.

"Ran! I'm not joking about this!" Ran remained silent, staring at Ken, not daring to say anymore. Ken sighed deeply, letting his hands drop to his sides. "Ran…I'm sorry…it's just, I've always liked children, you know?" Ran nodded slowly.

"Ken, I know…" Ken sighed.

"And now that I have you…I want one even more. But I know you don't, and I've tried to keep it to myself. I hoped that it would go away, but…it's not. I'm sorry," Ran hesitated, then stood, folding his arms around Ken, who stood limp in Ran's embrace.

"I know how you must feel," the redhead began. He pulled away from Ken, laying his hands on the brunette's shoulders, searching for the right words. "But, I don't think I'm ready for that. I wouldn't want to do anything I'm not sure of…and I'm not a…children person," he finished weakly. Ken nodded sadly.

"I know. That's why we don't have to…" he stated in disappointment. Ran smiled softly, hugging Ken once more.

"Thank you for understanding," he whispered into Ken's ear before pulling away. He stood looking at Ken, expecting for them to return home. Ken waved a dismissive hand at Ran.

"You can go ahead. I think I'll stay here. I kind of wanna think, if that's ok," Ken stated lacklusterly. Ran tilted his head slightly, but nodded.

"That's fine. I'll see you later, then," the redhead took his leave then, and Ken slumped down onto the bench again, burying his face in his hands.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," he groaned to himself.

"So, you told him," Omi stated rather then questioned the brunette. He's been watching Ken mull over the same batch of magnolias for a good twenty minutes, and all he had to do was water them. Ken didn't even raise his head to acknowledge the younger boy's presence. Well, now it was safe to say man, though none of them did. Omi was well into his eighteenth year of life, yet he still retained that air of innocence about him. Yet all of them happened to know just how _innocent the boy actually was. Omi sighed, placing his hands on Ken's shoulders and turned the boy to face him. "Come on Ken. I'm your friend, here," Ken seemed to break slightly out of his trance, and he left his shoulders drop in despair._

"Yeah," he replied sullenly. Omi's blue eyes stared searchingly into Ken's, trying to find a reason for the boy to have fallen into this solemn slump. With his child-like intuition, and hopeful nature, he raised his chin to try and level himself to Ken's height, which was impossible.

"So? If he said no, try again. He loves you, and you love him. And that means commitments, sacrifices, and eventually achievements. If you want something, then he'll have to see that." Ken looked away disheartened shrugging off Omi's rant as some dreamy fantasy speech that couldn't possibly be achieved.

"It's not that simple, Omi…" the brunette. Omi frowned, trying his best to put a threatening glare on his angelic face. 

"No? Didn't you say that about telling Ran you love him? I swear Ken, you are so pessimistic…It's driving me nuts!" the youngest florist exploded in a nearly childish tantrum. At first, Ken snickered behind closed lips, and then allowed himself to laugh full out. Omi, finding no humor in this, glared at Ken. "What's so funny? A moment ago, you were wallowing in self-pity! _What is the matter with you?" Ken, tears in his eyes and gasping for breath, laid a hand on Omi's shoulder._

"I'm fine, Omichi," he told the younger boy with a warm smile. "And I think you're right. I'm gonna convince Ran to want a child as much as I do; if not, more so." Omi sighed, but smiled.

"Hey, if you can't do it…" he trailed off, knowing Ken could fill in the rest anyway. 

"If anyone can do what?" a casual voice came up to them, and raising their heads, Omi and Ken confirmed it was Yoji who'd joined their conversation. He crossed his arms over his chest casually, letting his presence slip into the discussion.

"Ken's gonna convince Ran," Omi stated simply. Yoji nodded, pushing the bridge of his sunglasses up onto his nose with his index finger, giving a nod.

"That again, eh? Well, I could understand where Ran's comin' from…kids are a big responsibility, after all. I, personally, am not the type to sit around an' watch the little rugrat when I could be out having a good time…" Yoji saw the disapproving look on Omi's face, and the discouraged one on Ken's, and rushed in an addition to his statement. "Of course, I could see you…and maybe Ran. So you'll have no problem, I'll bet," he gave Ken a grin, and looked over them to observe an attractive young lady walking into the shop. "Heh, duty calls," and he bowed out of the conversation, sauntering up to the woman. Omi rolled his large blue eyes, and turned his attention back to Ken.

"You see? If Yoji thinks its possible…well, what Yoji thinks is kinda irrelevant. But really, I know it'll happen someday. Just remember to give Ran some time," Ken nodded, giving Omi a small smile, which Omi returned on a greater scale. 

"Yoji, if she's not buying anything, tell her to leave!" Ran snapped at the taller man, who was leaning against the counter flirtatiously, chatting up the young woman who clearly didn't have any business with flowers anymore. Omi and Ken raised their heads to look at the annoyed redhead, and both exchanged knowing glances. Yoji face faulted as the girl snickered at him. She smiled.

"I guess your boss doesn't like you hitting on the customers. I don't want to get you in trouble," she stated in a soft, nearly seductive voice, before turning and exiting the store. Yoji stared after her in disbelief, then whirled angrily on Ran, who stood staring angrily at Yoji with arms folded across his chest in an unfriendly manner.

"Ran! And you wonder why I don't get dates anymore!" Angrily, the tall man shoved a hand into his pocket pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He removed his apron, tossing it at Ran, who caught it easily. Yoji pushed open the door, not even bothering to look back at his companions. "I'm taking a break," he stated flatly before leaving. Ran glared at the spot Yoji had been standing in prior.

"You're always on break," he muttered to no one in particular. Omi nudged Ken with his shoulder, giving the brunette a knowing nod of his head. Ken walked over Ran, snaking his arms around the man's shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry about him Ran. Why don't you and I go somewhere and have some coffee or something? You deserve a break, and it's a slow day. Omi'll be able to handle it, right Omi?" Omi smiled broadly.

"Of course. You two go. Enjoy each other's company." The blonde insisted. Ran looked skeptical, but Ken gave him a gentle shove towards the door. Reluctantly, Ran caved in, as usual.

"All right. But only for a half hour. We still have work to do," Ken smiled.

"Right,"

The element of surprise was on his side. That, and his quick wit and ability to pull off any maneuver at random when it came to movement. A sly smirk crossed his face as he approached his quarry from behind, knowing in a matter of seconds, the other man would be dazed to the point he'd have no idea what had struck him. And it would be enjoyable. 

His slow, silent steps brought him nearer to the object of his desire, and the gap between them would be closed very soon. His features became alight as victory hung thick in the air. There wasn't anything separating them now. And then…

And then the taller man whirled about, sending a flying kick into his abdomen, causing him to sprawl out on the ground. The words Game Over flashed across the screen. 

Angered, Schuldig stood up abruptly, deftly pounding on the buttons of the remote. A string of curses, a mix of German, English, and Japanese, left his mouth as he through the controller down onto the floor in aggravation. He condemned the machine to hell several times over.

From a corner of the room, a snickering was heard coming from a pale young man with short white hair. He had golden eyes, one hidden by a black patch and scars branded his face. He watched the flame-haired man rebuke the small black console with sardonic glee. 

"That's right; God doesn't like technology," he drawled. The redhead glared at him with angry jade eyes.

"Shut up Farf," he stated in a dangerous tone. He then picked up on his tirade against the machine. "Stupid Duragon! This game is so screwed! I should've beaten his ass…!" The man referred to as Farf chuckled. Schuldig ignored him completely. Another man entered the room, this one older and taller than the other two. He was dressed in an immaculate white suit and had black hair that fell somewhat into his face. His golden hazel eyes covered by a set of glasses were cold an impassive as he surveyed the situation. With a slight frown, he directed his attention at the German, who had now taken to blaming the game for his troubles.

"Schuldig," his voice pierced the room with an intensity highly disturbing for a voice that wasn't loud at all. Schuldig rolled his eyes, stopping mid-tantrum to look at the man.

"What?" he snapped irritably at the older man. The latter frowned.

"Would you stop playing that game? And possibly focus your attention on something more important for once?" Schuldig scoffed, rolling his jade eyes at the man and then glaring at him with rebellion written on his features.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your Bitchy-ness, did I disturb you?" That earned him an ice cold glare from the dark-haired man.

"Yes." He replied with the same ice in his tone. Schuldig sighed.

"Brad, you amaze me," he sighed, his temper seeming to burn up. "Not only do you manage to be the most up-tight prick in the world, you still find the effort to be the most boring as well!" Schuldig gave the man a grin. Brad however, remained stone still.

"And you amaze me, Schuldig. You must be the most careless, opinionated, _lazy person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing," Schuldig narrowed his eyes at the man, and attempted to go through his thoughts. He was met with a wall. An impassible wall. _

_//The person whose thoughts I actually wouldn't mind seeing and their blocked down to the core. Figures.// _

However, even if this sort of exchange was usual for them, Schuldig never did, and never would, enjoy it. It was simply a façade on his part, and no doubt there was something behind those shielded eyes of Crawford's. But then, maybe there wasn't. Every time this happened, it seemed more and more likely to be that way.  

"Schuldig," The deep, oddly soothing voice, not that Schuldig would ever admit that, called him back to reality. The German looked up, an expectant look crossing his face. "I have a task for us to accomplish," he began. Schuldig nodded absently.

"What now?" he asked carelessly, as this was routine. Brad seated himself on an armchair in the room, and folded his hands together in thought. Schuldig frowned. It was never good when Brad had to think before telling them what to do. He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Brad readjusted his glasses on his face before speaking.

"There have been some missing files discovered, from a while ago," he began. Schuldig watched the older man thoughtfully. "And it would greatly benefit us, not to mention keep us safe, if we got to those files before Weiss does." Schuldig's brow furrowed in concentration, and slight confusion.

"Why? What's there?" Brad sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know. I just know it contains a lot about us, things we don't want revealed." Schuldig's eyes widened. No doubt it had information about the many killings they'd taken part in, not to mention a count on his own. He'd been trying desperately to block that part of his past from his memory; he didn't want to be that way anymore. But he knew if anyone else found out, they'd be in trouble for sure.

"So how do we get it?" he pursued quickly, edging away from the thoughts that swirled about in his head.

"That's the problem. The lock on the data is encrypted with a strange code. I think its some sort of pattern, like a graphic or something of that sort, but I have no idea what." He rubbed his temples with his forefingers. "Luckily, I don't think Weiss has any idea these documents exist, so we have a head start at any rate. But we need to work fast. Our fate depends on that," Schuldig nodded. "Nagi's already started on the decoding. He may be able to find out what it is we need," Brad continued. "And in the meantime, you and Farfello should be ready for whatever it is we may have to do." Hearing himself addressed, the Irishmen lifted his head in their direction.

"Aye, as long as it don't help God any," he stated dryly. Brad ignored him. He and his comrades had accustomed themselves to doing so often. Many of Farf's insane rants and cursings on God's behalf were nothing more than wasted breath and possibly the act of cutting. Schuldig, annoyed with simply listening and doing nothing, rolled his eyes.

"Well, if that's all…I'm out." He announced, strolling casually towards the door. Brad watched him go, and when he was a moment away from the door, his hand on the knob, the American bowed his head slightly.

"Remember what I said, Schuldig," he said, most likely meaning for the words to sound a command, but leaving his mouth as more of concern for Schuldig's safety. Schuldig hesitated, debating heavily on whether to ignore Brad's statement, or respond. Closing his eyes slowly, he sighed inwardly.

"I will, Brad,"

Author's Notes: Yay! Finally, I started it! I'm so happy…Anyway, this is actually my first Weiss Kreuz fic (chorus of cheers is heard). And I suppose you may have noted but at this point I've seen…oh, the first FIVE episodes alone. Though I've read enough info…and fics…*grin* Now for a few quick point-outs: This takes place about, oh, a year after everything? I'm not gonna make much reference to the series itself, but if I do, please don't pay mind to my slip-ups; or just let me know nicely and I'll fix 'em up. I chose to call Aya Ran for three reasons; 1) That IS his name. 2) Aya-chan will probably make a small appearance, and I'd rather that not be more confusing than it hasta be. 3) I have this thing about Aya from Ayashi no Ceres getting mixed up with my Aya so we'll leave him as Ran.

Pinku: That whole bit was really unnecessary, Lei-chan…

Lorelei: Oh well. And one more thing, Schuldig was playing The Bouncer on playstation 2 *grins* Great game, by the way, if you don't mind fighting games. And that's about it. Any other questions you may have will probably be answered in later chapters. Oh yes, and if the title doesn't make sense now, it will later on. Thanks for reading!

Pinku: That was a long author's note…

Lorelei: *raspberry* My public adores me!

Pinku: Riiiiight…


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Encoded

Content: shonen ai…

Disclaimer: Grr…Don't ya think if I owned anything, there'd be a li'l more shonen ai? Weiss Kreuz isn't mine…

~Chapter Two~

            "Ken!" an annoyed voice rose from the bedroom, and Omi looked to the brunette sitting at the table across from him suspiciously.

            "What did you do?" the boy asked. Ken shrugged sheepishly, but smirked to himself. Omi blinked his large blue eyes as the irritated redhead entered the room with a rolled up magazine in his hand. 

            "Ken," Ran repeated, more softly. Ken looked up curiously as the redhead unrolled the magazine in front of him. "Why is this and many like it strewn all over in various parts of our bedroom?" he asked calmly. Ken studied the magazine, which happened to be one about babies and childcare. Casually, he cast it aside.

            "It must be Yoji's." he stated matter-of-factly. The tall green eyed man raised his head upon hearing his name. He frowned.

            "Oi! That's not mine!" He exclaimed. Omi snickered.

            "Yeah; you'll know if it's Yoji's magazine if it has naked women on the front and all over it." The youth laughed. Yoji narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't deny anything. Ran stood over Ken, still awaiting an explanation.

            "Ken?" the redhead prompted. Ken looked up innocently.

            "Yes?" 

            "What is this all about?"  Ken shrugged.

            "Don't ask me," Ran sighed heavily, realizing he wouldn't be getting anything out of Ken in _this type of mood. He slumped into the empty chair beside the brunette, every once in awhile shooting him an inquisitive look. Ken, however, never met eyes with the boy, which annoyed him further. _

            "Hey, Omi?" Ken began. Omi looked up. "Would you like to go out with me today? I hafta pick up a few things, and it'd be nice to have some company." Omi smiled knowingly.

            "Sure, Ken." The younger boy picked up his breakfast dishes and placed them in the sink, running some warm water from the faucet over them. Ken did the same, and the two left without saying anything further. Once they were gone, Ran turned his attention to Yoji, a semi-threatening look gracing his features.

            "Yoji," he began in a low voice. Yoji gave a start, and turned to Ran with a slightly nervous expression.

            "Y-yes?" the blonde responded. Ran frowned.

            "What do _you know about all this?" he asked. Yoji waved his hands defensively._

            "Nothing!" he squeaked. He stood abruptly, his chair scraping against the floor in an ear-piercing squeak. "I just remembered; I hafta, uh, buy new pants!" he announced, creeping away from Ran towards the door. Ran sighed, hearing the door slam shut once again.

            "I don't think I deserve all this…"

            The empty room, aside from the computer system, echoed with the sound of tapping keys clicking dully in the silence. Their rapid consistency gave away the fact that the user was more than familiar with the keyboard. Every once in awhile, their sound would be punctuated with a small sigh, or annoyed groan from the user. And then finally, a breakthrough.

            "That's it!" an excited voice exclaimed. The young boy at the computer jumped up in excitement, tipping over his chair in the process. He was soon accompanied by three older men who had heard his joyful cry.

            "You found it?" the eldest man asked, excitement threatening to creep into his normally stoic tone. The young boy nodded with enthusiasm. The red haired man grinned, holding his hand out the boy.

            "Way to go!" he exclaimed. The older man, Brad, looked over the computer screen, and the ghost of a smile crossed his fast, but fleetingly. 

            "Well, you found out what we need, at any rate," he confirmed. But his tone hinted that there was a down side in this breakthrough.

            "But…?" Schuldig predicted. The young boy, Nagi, let his face fall. Schuldig gave his shoulder a reassuring pat before returning his attention back to Brad.

            "But, we still need the code. We're only halfway there." Farf looked up, thoughtfulness actually crossing his features.

            "So, what is it that we have?" he queried. Brad hesitated before turning around to face his companions once more.

            "We need a graphic code to get into the files," he announced. "But not just any; it's a DNA pattern that their sealed with." Schuldig scratched his head.

            "They can do that? Cool!" The looks he received from his comrades made him shrink back. "Maybe not," 

            "Yes, technology now is very advanced. These documents are sealed with a password that is actually a graphic of a certain DNA pattern." Many of the things Brad just said soared right over Schuldig's head. Nagi brought up the next big question.

            "And whose DNA pattern is it?" he prompted. Brad rubbed the bridge of his nose in attempt to sort his random thoughts into order. Schuldig could clearly see the ever-so-slight traces of stress and lack of sleep on the older man's face, and for the first time, he actually felt sympathy towards what their leader had to go through. 

            "Its two of the Weiss members' DNA combined," he answered. All three other men gave him confused looks. Schuldig was the one to fill in the blank.

            "You mean…like a child?" Brad sighed, discouraging Schuldig from his guess. However, he was taken by surprise at the American's answer.

            "Exactly."

            "So, you thought by littering your room with baby magazines, Ran might pick up the message?" Omi chuckled, as Ken nodded along with his inferences. The older boy shot Omi a look.

            "Well, I don't see you coming up with anything much better," he stated in irritation. Omi smiled mischievously, exposing his childish side.

            "Well, it's not _my baby we're talking about!" Ken smiled along with the youth ruefully. _

            "Yeah, I know," he admitted with some resistance in his voice. "But, it wouldn't hurt any if you helped me some." Omi looked thoughtful for a moment.

            "Well, what I would do is, tie Ran to a chair, and torture him with stuffed animals until he gave in to your desires." Omi smirked. Ken rolled his eyes.

            "That sounds great, but I tend to doubt it." 

            "Ah, but its success is guaranteed." Omi joked. He noticed the look on Ken's face and stopped. "But I guess you'd like something more workable," he finished. Ken nodded, even though the truth of the statement was obvious. A thoughtful smile lighted Omi's face. "I think I know…" 

            That caught Ken's full attention.

            "So, you really believe that they have a kid?" Schuldig asked his tall, calculating companion as they walked in the direction of the local flower shop. He stretched his arms out lazily over his head. "Seems pretty farfetched if you ask me," the German drawled. Brad shot him a sharp look, but was silent. Schuldig sighed heavily, partly in boredom, but mostly in exasperation. He'd been hoping to get more out of the older man, but with no such luck as things appeared. "Why do we hafta spy on 'em anyway? It's rather boring…"

            "Quiet, Schuldig." Brad stated in a flat, yet still dangerous tone of voice. Jade eyes glared at his turned head, but the redhead complied. The two men seated themselves at a table in an outdoor café across from the _Koneko. Brad, as expected, put on the perfect semblance on one not interested in anything. Schuldig, on the other hand, glanced at the shop across the street from the corner of his eyes every now an again. Without looking up from the menu he was reading, Brad spoke. "Schuldig, you're being obvious." Schuldig frowned at the older man, who, if he had seen it, chose to ignore him completely._

            "Well, at least I'm paying attention," the redhead muttered bitterly. After another long gap of silence, Schuldig began to let his mind wander. He focused his attention on the man before him, and concentrated on reading his thoughts alone. He had grown accustomed to simply clamping down his shields to avoid the constant clamor of voices surge within his own mind. There was a time when he hadn't known how to do so. Schuldig made sure he wasn't looking in Brad's direction, to try and throw the older man off, and reached within himself to remove the barriers…

_I'm adult now, can't they treat me that way?_

_I never thought there'd be such a cute guy at a flower shop…_

_This is too much! I want to die…_

_She's so pretty. I really like her._

_I wish he could see that this makes me happy, and I'm sure it would make him happy too, if he just gave it a chance._

_The prices are outrageous!_

_Maybe I should say yes…_

_What's the matter with him?_

            Schuldig leaned forward, hands clasped at his temples. The onslaught that hit him was too strong, too sudden. He wasn't used to leaving his shields down; he hadn't done so for awhile. He squeezed his eyes shut and quickly rebuilt the shields on his mind. Brad gave him a worried look, which barely registered in his mind as he fought for control of it again. Brad reached out with his hand a small distance.

            "Schu? Schuldig; are you all right?" he asked, his own flat calm dissipating. Schuldig groaned softly, lifting a hand to his forehead. He raised his head slowly, face still in a scowl of pain.

            "Eh, yeah…I'm okay," he responded. He paused a moment, then dropped his hand. "I don't think they have the child, Brad."

            Ran leaned his elbow on the counter, propping his chin in his hand and giving a small sigh. He was alone, and quite bored at this time. Ken and Omi were still out, and he had no idea where Yoji had gone to; which was probably a good thing. The sound of the front door opening ad closing again rustled him from his thoughts. He looked up to give the customer a flat stare, and smiled warmly when he saw who it was.

            "Ran!" the girl exclaimed cheerfully, quickly going to him and embracing him. Ran smiled, returning the hug.

            "Aya," The young girl pulled away with a grin.

            "Ne, I haven't seen you for awhile, Ran. I hope you don't forget about me!" she giggled. Ran smiled in slight embarrassment.

            "I'm sorry, I will…" The girl laughed.

            "Don't worry about it! So, how are things going with Ken?" she asked with a hint of mischief. Ran looked confused at the question, and his sister smiled brightly. "Ah, don't wanna talk about that with me, eh?" Ran coughed.

            "No…we're fine," he answered. Aya smiled, beginning to look interestedly at a large bundle of crimson red roses lying on the counter tied together with tissue paper of many colors and ribbons. She paused, biting at her bottom lip for a moment, before turning back to her brother.

            "You know, there's something missing around here…" she began thoughtfully. Ran raises an eyebrow in her direction, and she smiled, feeling rather silly. Ran's look prodded her to go on. "It'd be nice of there were…children around, you know? They really are wonderful. Don't you think that'd be nice?" Suddenly, Ran's look changed to one of curiosity to one of cold realization. However, Aya felt she still had to make her point perfectly clear to him. "Don't you think you and Ken should adopt a baby?"  Suddenly, the girl was inflicted with the most untrusting look she'd ever been given by her brother before. She straightened in shock, eyes widening slightly. Ran leaned forward, eyes piercing into hers. His voice was a dangerous breath.

            "How much did he pay you?"

            "W-what?" Aya asked in confusion.

            "How much did Ken pay you to say that to me?"

            Schuldig absently titled his head upwards, observing the wisps of clouds that dotted the sky. A patch of clouds shifted position, inviting the sun into his eyes, and he winced as his headache became fresh again. He leaned forwards, bowing his and clasping at his temples willing the pain to leave. Or trying to.

            "You dropped your walls." Brad stated, not questioned, coolly. Schuldig grimaced, and sat up, through the pain, to look at Brad directly.

            "Well, what did you expect me to do to find out?" he snapped angrily at the American. It wasn't as though he was actually mad at Brad, but the pain left no room for reason in his mind. Brad looked shocked for a moment, but leveled a cold stare at the German. 

            "That wasn't why you did it." Schuldig stared at Brad in an empty shocked matter, possibly trying to assess the situation. Then his jade eyes hardened once more.

            "What makes you say that? God dammit, who _is the telepath here, me or you?!" he spat, his voice rising slightly. Brad simply stared at him in a way that made him feel low and unimportant. That pushed Schuldig the most. However, he barred his involuntary actions which he knew would result in his attacking the pre-cog, and silently seethed, glaring at the American in question._

            "Schuldig. I know you well enough to know what you would do given the situation. You wanted to get to me." A wry, sardonic smirk crossed the German's lips.

            "So. Maybe I was," He stood, so his face was as near being even to Brad's as possible. His eyes narrowed. "But that doesn't give you the right to act all high and mighty around me. I'm your equal." That said, the red head turned completely away from Brad, and walked off in the opposite direction, leaving the American standing alone and stunned. Briskly, he shrugged off his thoughts and took his own route home.

            What they were looking for apparently was not to be found; yet.

            Casually, the brunette known as Ken entered the shop, completely ignoring the stoic red head's prescence in the same room. He leaned up again the counter, examining a stack of papers he held in his hand. Ran shot a glare at the man, and his serious amethyst eyes demanded an immediate explanation. Ken, in return for this greeting, smiled cheerfully.

            "Hey, Ran," he greeted with his usual laid-back happiness. Usually this would have put Ran in a better mood as well, but his suspicious state remained unwavering.

            "What are those?" he asked bluntly, not bothering to make a gesture to the papers, and simply assuming Ken knew exactly what he meant. Most likely, he did, but instead, the brunette feigned ignorance.

            "What are what?" he inquired innocently, though a smirk threatened to emerge on his face. This caused Ran to become further annoyed, as his eyes grew colder.

            "The papers, Ken." He stated flatly. 

            "Oh. These," Ken's features  brightened, and a slightly smug look of victory passed over Ran in the confidence that he would soon get to the bottom of all this. "Nothing." Ran coughed, not expecting that answer. Ken chuckled, receiving an angry glare from his lover. "Something wrong, Ran?" With a sigh, Ran stood, his face taking on a placid expression. He walked over to Ken, who looked slightly surprised and confused.

            "Ken. I…I love you. You know that. And you also know I'd do anything to make you happy," Ken felt himself softening. _No, Hidaka! Stand firm! You can't win this otherwise! "And I've been thinking about…this whole thing. Thinking a lot. And I think…"_

            "Wait," Ken interjected. Ran stopped, looking at Ken with question. "Just…before you shoot this down, please, just…" Ran began to chuckle. Ken lifted his head, slightly annoyed. "Ran! What is so…" Ran silenced the brunette with a firm kiss on the lips, his last words transforming into a soft moan. Ran pulled away just as quickly as the kiss had begun, and Ken stood before him baffled.

            "Idiot. I hadn't finished." Ran scolded with a laugh. His ace became serious once more. He placed his hands on each of Ken's shoulders, looking him directly in the eye. "Ken, I'm willing to give this a try. I'm not completely taken yet, but I trust you. I'm as ready as you are," Ken stood still in dumbfounded shock for all of thirty solid seconds, then grinned like a child. He tightly embraced Ran, leaving the red head nearly gasping for breath, but happily doing so.

            "Oh Ran! I knew you'd come around!" He pulled away, and shoved the stack of papers at Ran with a pen accompanied by them. Ran stared at the items.

            "What are these?" Ken smiled, looking every bit as smug and mischievous as a child who'd gotten his way, which was, in essence, what he was.

            "Adoption files. They need these before we can go in and pick a kid." Ran's eyes widened. Ken simply beamed at him with the overflowing innocence of…well…a child.

Author's Notes: Wheeeee! Baby Hidaka-Fujimiya! *grin* Anyway, sorry this one took so long. Midterms are a bitch. Now, let's see how many years 'till chapter three…


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Encoded

Content: shonen ai/yaoi and, there will be some Omi and Naginess. *laughs*

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but the situation at hand is mine. Ha! Oh yeah, and Hajime is mine. 

~Chapter Three~

            The late night air was quite pleasant as it brushed across the exposed areas of Nagi's pale skin. He moved stealthily through the park, the night's darkness penetrated by the nearly full moon overhead that served extensively as a flashlight and more. The young boy slowed his pace as he approached an empty bench separated from the rest of the park. Its emptiness was what attracted him so, and he took refuge there.

            Nagi tilted his head upwards wistfully, the pale moonlight illuminating his seemingly innocent face. Which, in fact, couldn't be farther from the truth, and that was the exact reason why his somber mood was present. He realized what would happen to him if anyone ever discovered the things _he had done. He would get, in fact, exactly what he deserved. _

_Maybe it would be better if that happened. I have it coming; I don't want this guilt anymore…_

            A sound, light and hardly noticeable, stirred the pensive young teen from his thoughts. His deep blue eyes looked intensively about the area for the cause of the noise. When there proved to be nothing, or no one else there, he let himself relax; slightly. That was one thing he tried never to do; leave himself open to attack. This just proved how deeply his own life had affected him in his actions and his mind. Suddenly, he felt a presence at his side. He didn't look to prove this; he knew.

            "How did you find me?" he asked in a calm, low voice, his eyes still focused straight forward. The presence beside him shifted uncomfortably, awaiting invitation to sit.

            "I just knew," a soft voice replied, almost shyly. Nagi chuckled, letting his eyes slide closed. The boy standing at his side cast a concerned look at him. One deep blue-violet eye opened.

            "Omi; you can sit if you want to." A light shade of pink brushed Omi's cheeks, and Nagi fought the urge to chuckle. Shyly, Omi perched on the bench beside Nagi, all the while giving the younger boy a look of question. He coughed when met with no response.

            "Why…are you out so late?" Omi finally asked, the sudden break in silence jolting to both boys. Nagi sighed, casting a distant look at the light-haired boy beside him.

            "It's better to think." He replied, his voice soft and smooth. Omi still looked confused, and Nagi chuckled. "So, I'm guessing you don't do this sort of thing often?" Omi shifted in his seat.

            "Not exactly. I usually don't sleep full nights, though. Not when there's so much in my head," he responded shyly. After another pause, he cocked his head curiously. "What're you thinking about, Nagi?" he asked. Nagi's expression sobered. Omi suddenly wanted to take that question back.

            "I was…thinking about why things have to be the way they are," he replied in a soft voice. Omi blinked, considering whether to pursue the subject, when Nagi continued. "You know, I'm beginning to regret the things I've done," He smiled sadly at Omi. "And I think I'm going to have to pay a price for those things very soon." Omi frowned.

            "I think that if you want to be forgiven, you should be." Omi told him stubbornly. Nagi chuckled dryly, laying a hand on Omi's subconsciously. Omi flushed slightly.

            "Omi…I wish that were so." He replied simply, turning more so to fully face the young member of Weiss. "I wish I could be like you, you know." Omi swallowed, and looked slightly nervous.

            "Why?"

            "Because…you are so much purer than me. Every time I'm with you, I feel like I'll just…taint you…" Omi shook his head, his light-brown locks bouncing around his face, his blue eyes flaring indignantly.

            "That's not true!" he exclaimed. Nagi smiled, moving slightly closer towards Omi.

            "It means a lot to me that you feel that way," he stated just before he laid his lips upon Omi's. The latter made no attempt to pull away, nor had no regrets on the action.

            Nagi paused as he was heading in the direction to leave the park. He lifted his head stiffly, silently listening for anything. A dry chuckle greeted him, and Nagi turned to see the pale Irishman jumping down from a tree branch. Nagi glared at Farfello coldly, and the latter's golden eye flashed with mischief. 

            "So, what were you doing with that Weiss kitty?" Farfello asked smugly. Nagi's glare hardened. 

            "Go away, Farf." Nagi growled, and continued walking away. However, it wasn't very long until the insane man made himself known again as he walked not many paces behind the Japanese boy. Farfello walked up next to Nagi, still retaining that smug look from earlier.

            "Brad won't like that. That'd be even worse than what you did with-" 

            "That's none of your concern!" Nagi snapped, quickening his brisk pace to escape Farf. The Irishman watched him go, his visible golden eye perceptive. 

            "Maybe it is,"

            Even Ran had to admit that he was nervous about the whole ordeal. His violet eyes passed over Ken worriedly many times in the interim of their sitting in the waiting room. On the other hand, Ken seemed calm enough. There was also a flair of excitement in his presence, even though he was silent about it, which made Ran happy. After all, he was doing this for Ken, and it was nice to see the brunette happy. There were times he wondered if Ken was truly happy, or if he was only using a façade. A chuckle escaped Ken as he looked at Ran.

            "You look so tense, Ran," he observed teasingly. "Relax. Everything's fine." Ran frowned.

            "Not everyone's so emotionally secure as you, Ken." He grumbled bitterly, only causing Ken to laugh out loud. Ran folded his arms across his chest and adjusted his position in his seat like a stubborn child. Ken chewed thoughtfully on the tip of his pen as he paused in his filling out of various papers. 

            "Ran, do you suppose Yoji would want to be a godfather?" Ran raised an eyebrow, and smirked slightly.

            "Think about that question for a moment," he replied with some amusement in his tone. Ken paled slightly.

            "Better make it Omi, then," he amended, scribbling something down on the paper. Ran, forgetting about his grudge against Ken, leaned in closer and peered over the brunette's shoulder.

            "Why am I not taking part in this fun?" he queried. Ken smiled at the redhead.

            "I thought you wouldn't want to," he admitted shyly. Ran grabbed the papers, proceeding to look them over.

            "Of course I do. It's my child too, isn't it?" Ran was greeted by an awkward silence. 

            "He." Ken stated softly. Ran looked at Ken with a look of inquiry. 

            "What's that?" Ken smiled at Ran.

            "Our child is a he." Ran blinked for a few seconds, and then cocked his head. Sheepishly, Ken rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you see, when I originally applied, they sent us pictures, and I simply fell in love with him, and you weren't around, and I kinda wanted to surprise you, and…I'm sorry Ran! I just…" Again, Ran used a kiss to silence the brunette. He pulled away once that was accomplished and smiled warmly.

            "I trust you," he told Ken, gently but firmly. Ken relaxed visibly, and pulled out a folder from the stack of papers, handing Ran a few pictures. He pointed to them, and gave captions.

            "That's him," Ken declared, his voice betraying the excitement he felt. "See? He has your eyes! I just knew he was meant to be ours the minute I saw those!" Ran's eyes fell over the picture, and he could tell what Ken meant. The child bore a strange resemblance to him, and Ken for that matter. Not to mention the unearthly feeling he got just looking at the baby, a strange, yet warm sensation. Ran smiled.

            "Looks like he has your face, Ken," he observed. Ken raised an eyebrow, and Ran chuckled. "So, what happens? Does he, like, get delivered to us?" Ken's eyes widened, and then he laughed. Ran simply stared as his lover doubled over in fits of laughter. After a few minutes, Ken sighed, wiping the tears that had formed in his eyes away with his hand.

            "Ran! No, we'll get him here. I've made an appointment for us to come pick him up, and hand in the final papers." He shook his head, grinning. 

            "Oh," Ran nodded, slightly embarrassed. "So that's how it works." 

            A woman entered the room, then, with a small bundle in her arms. She smiled at them, and Ken immediately went to her, lifting the baby from her arms carefully, despite his pent-up anticipation and eagerness. He beamed at Ran, who was slowly standing from his seat.

            "Here he is! Ran!" Ran walked over, handing the stack of papers to the woman as he did so. Nervously, he looked down at the child in Ken's arms. The baby had a round face, with wide violet eyes, and wisps of brown hair that was beginning to grow on his head. He blinked up at Ran, and both of them held the same expression of curiosity and question. The baby was the first to smile, unsurely, causing Ran to smile as well. He already liked the kid.

            The woman flipped through the papers, nodding to herself as she read them over. She looked up at the two men and the child.

            "Looks like everything's in order here. Except that you don't have a name for the baby yet." Ken flushed slightly. 

            "Oh! I forgot! I'm sorry!" The woman laughed light-heartedly. Ken looked to Ran, who was still examining the baby. The latter was also trying to make heads or tails of the situation, yet seemed to be comfortable around the two. "What do you want to name him, Ran?" Ran, without any pause looked Ken right in the eye.

            "Hajime." He stated. Ken seemed to be thinking over the name, then smiled. 

            "Ah. So it is then," He swayed the baby in his arms gently. "Hajime," He handed the child to Ran before the redhead knew what was going on. Dumbfounded, he stood there, awkwardly holding the baby in his arms. Ken smiled tenderly. "Just make sure you support his head with your hand…there. That's right. See? He likes you," Ran stared down at the baby, and a slow smile made its way to his face.

            "Hajime," he repeated. "Our Hajime."

            The light, yet annoying sound of keys clicking penetrated the air of the entire house. No other noise was to be heard, which made it worse. Schuldig turned over onto his side as he lay in bed, straining to ignore the incessant tapping, yet failing. He knew that it was Brad attempting to uncover those files. Schuldig again shifted his position. Those damned files. Those were the cause of all the trouble lately. For awhile, the four of them had been getting along well, better than when they had actually been "Schwarz". Now, really, they were just four men, minus Nagi, who was a boy still, living together. Long since had they given up their ways of slaughter and death, and tied to bury that past. 

            Some would say it was a wonder they had stayed together, Schuldig included. Whether it was the bond that had grown between them, or the forged dependence on one another, Schuldig wasn't sure. He only knew that none of them had ever even called attention to the idea of splitting up. In all honesty, it was probably because none of them anted to be alone. They were only human. 

            _And me? Let's face it; I can't turn my back on a challenge, and if Brad isn't a challenge, I'd__ like to know what is._

            Once again did the rhythmic pounding on the keys penetrate the assumed silence surrounding the redheaded German, who finally found he could take no more of it, at least not alone. So, he decided to go to the source. He leaned against the doorframe of the office, quietly watching the dark-haired American as he went about his work. Sometimes, Schuldig wondered how he could have ever become attracted to someone so distant, but then he would remember those few precious moments where, in fact, Brad had actually proved he had emotions. And, truth be told, they were the right ones. Deep down, Schuldig knew that Brad was a good person. A stick in the ass, but a good one.

            The redhead entered the office silently, approaching Brad's back. He carefully peered over his shoulder, taking a look at what exactly the older man was doing. 

            "Schuldig." Suddenly, Brad pushed away from the computer, nearly hitting Schuldig with the chair, causing the German to topple backwards onto the floor. Brad stood, and looked down at Schu, who was muttering various curses in different languages. Brad smirked slightly, and chuckled slightly. Schuldig glared at him with fiery eyes of jade.

            "Think that's funny, eh?!" he exclaimed angrily, pushing himself off of the ground. Brad stopped, and simply stared at the younger man. Schuldig titled his chin upwards arrogantly. "That's what I thought!" he snapped haughtily, then grinned. "So, what were you doing?"

            "Still trying to figure out that lock. But I can't manipulate it like Nagi could, and even he couldn't. I'm guessing they meant to proof it against us." Schuldig nodded. Then he became serious.

            "So, you really think that they have a child? But that's impossible," Brad shook his head.

            "Not in today's world. With genetic engineering and test tube babies, it's not surprising that they could pull something like that off." Schuldig nodded reluctantly, yet was still skeptical.

            "But wouldn't they know about it? It certainly doesn't seem like they do." The German pursued.

            "Maybe they do, and maybe they don't. Who knows what Kritiker has done, and not informed them of. Just like Esstet…" Brad stopped, not wanting to travel down that path. His gaze once again fell over Schuldig, who seemed deep in thought, his face almost…wistful. Brad had never seen him this way, not that he could remember, at any rate. 

            "Brad?" Schuldig's voice was softer now than usual. Brad leaned forward a little, not really sure why, but was interested in what his red-haired companion had to say. "Would you ever think of doing something like that? I mean, combining genes to make a child…that way…" The German trailed off. After a moment or two he grinned. He began rubbing the back of his head. "Eh, what a stupid question to ask, huh?" Brad regarded him with a calm even stare, making him feel all the more stupid. Then a tiny small lit Brad's features. Schuldig watched as the older man made his way to leaving the office. Just before steeping out, Brad cast a look at Schu over his shoulder.

            "Maybe." And he left Schuldig to ponder on that answer.

            Excitedly, Omi bounced on his tows hovering around Ken and the baby in his arms. He peered at the bundle, which was sleeping at the moment. Ran stood beside Ken, glancing warily at the energetic teen every so often.

            "Ken! Can I hold him? Puh-leeeeaaaasssse!?" Omi exclaimed, acting very much the part of a curious young child with a new sibling to play with. Ken shushed Omi gently as not to disturb Hajime. "Please, please, please?" Omi continued in a whisper. Ken sighed.

            "All right, but sit down so you don't wake him up." Omi nodded anxiously, and plopped down on the couch, extending his arms for Ken to place the baby in. Carefully, the brunette laid the small child in Omi's arms. Immediately, Omi settled down, holding the baby like spun glass. 

            "Awww, he's so cute!" Omi exclaimed in a soft voice. Ken grinned, and even Ran gave a small smile of pride. "And he looks like you too! Isn't that something!" Yoji, who had been lingering in the doorway to the kitchen, walked over to the couch and leaned over the back of it to examine the child.

            "Hey, I'm Uncle Yoji." He stated with a grin. "This'll be great! I'll teach the kid all my best pick-up lines, and how to attract the ladies, and…"

            "No you won't." Ran and Ken chorused as one. Yoji frowned at them, and looked back at the baby, who was now starting to stir in Omi's arms. Large violet eyes opened, and peered up at Omi and Yoji. The infant knew at once that they were not the people he'd come home with. His little round face scrunched up and he let out a jerking wail. Omi's eyes widened in horror, and the young teen tried rocking the baby to calm him.

            "Shh….shhh…Ahhhhhhh! Ken!" Omi cried out as the baby's wails grew stronger. Ken quickly moved to grab the baby from Omi, and held the child against his shoulder, stroking his back. Omi looked frightened and about ready to cry himself. "I…I didn't do anything!" Ran gave Omi a half-hearted glare, and Ken sighed.

            "Don't worry. Babies cry." He began bouncing slightly to soothe the child. "There, its all right, I'm here. Shhh, that's right," Yoji now looked like he swallowed a bug.

            "You mean it does that often?!" he exclaimed. Ken chuckled. Ran looked at Ken.

            "He will sleep, right Ken?" the redhead asked. Ken smiled warily. "Ken? Tell me he won't be like this all the time."

            "Oh, of course not. And babies _do sleep," the brunette stated. And then, a pause. Ran, Yoji, and Omi looked at Ken expectantly. "Just…not at night…"_

            "Ken!"

Author's Notes: Ah, how uneducated the Weiss boys are in the ways of children, aside from dear KenKen. Anywho, that was chapter three. But wait, there'll be more! *laughs evilly*

Pinku: That is _not a good sign…_

Lorelei: *still laughing*

Pinku: *frightened*


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Encoded

Content: shonen ai/yaoi…um…yeah. Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention that Hajime means 'Beginning', so the name does bear some significance. "Our Hajime," "Our beginning,"…yeah.

Disclaimer: *pulls out some pocket lint* This is all that I own…

Pinku: Liar.

Lorelei: *raspberry*

~Chapter Four~

            The day was significantly clear and enjoyable as summer practically stood on the heels of spring. Schuldig strode casually beside Crawford, the former dressed in a light green short-sleeved dress shirt unbuttoned to reveal the white chest hugging t-shirt he wore underneath, accompanied by a pair of off-white dress pants. Brad was dressed nicely in a blue dress shirt under a navy blue jacket of a light material with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of navy dress pants.

            Both men walked towards a shop which had a large crowd of young girls hovering around its entrance. The two slipped through the crowd with almost too much ease, maneuvering their way into the store without a second thought. Once inside, they hid themselves amongst the crowd. The redheaded German looked about him, slightly impatient.

            "Eh, you say they have the kid now, right Brad?" he asked with some annoyance. Brad raised a hand to quiet him.

            "Yes, Schuldig. Just be patient." Schuldig scowled, but obeyed, knowing there wasn't much else for him to do. He began to wonder just how it was possible for some many people to fit in one place, and a flower shop no less! He'd sooner throw himself off a cliff before listening to a day of this senseless din. He strained his senses to hear over the useless noise to find something more helpful to their cause. 

            That was when he heard it.

            His head snapped up as soon as he'd heard the unmistakable wail of an infant child, and his green eyes locked on to the suspect. The child squirmed about in irritation in the arms of Ken, obviously fussy about having so many girls fluttering about him, cooing nonsensically in his face. Schuldig even felt bad for the kid. The German glanced at his impassive companion, who also had his eyes on the baby.

            "That's it, right?" he questioned, slight anxiousness twitching within him. Brad nodded slowly. Schuldig wondered how the man could be so calm all of the time. It bothered him to the point he wanted purposely to make Brad angry, or anything besides stoic aloofness. Schuldig's head snapped up again when he heard the familiar voice growling impatiently at the girls.

            "The baby doesn't like large crowds," Ran told them stiffly. He then took the child from Ken, instantly changing into a completely different person altogether. He carefully held the child, in a way that was completely unexpected of a once ruthless assassin. The German smirked ruefully, noticing just how much people could change with time. He cast a fleeting glance at the silent, calculating Brad.

            _And also how they could stay the same._

            Following Ran's reprimand, the girls figured they should give the boys their space, and headed out of the store. Schuldig and Brad made sure to merge themselves with the crowd, to be unnoticed by the store owner's. Once outside, Schuldig gave Brad a confused look.

            "So? That's it? How's that help us? What are we gonna do now that they actually _have the kid?" Schuldig noticed how impatient he sounded, and hoped Brad wouldn't pay attention to that fact. The dark haired American didn't even look at Schuldig as he answered._

            "We wait." He replied, as if those two words were the answer to everything. Which of course, they weren't. 

            "Wait? Wait for what?" the red head continued querying the older man. Brad shot a look at him with annoyed golden-hazel eyes, quieting the German down. 

            "When the baby is about six months old, then we'll get him." Brad turned and walked in the direction towards home, Schuldig staring after him. Brad wasn't making much sense about this whole thing, and he'd been talking in circles a great deal about it now. At first he'd said they'd make sure they knew where the child was being kept, and now…

            "We'll get him…?" 

            With a genuine glowing smile, Ken put a small pair of paints onto Hajime, as the child looked around curiously from his position on his back. The baby smiled as Ken stood him up, reaching out with a small hand to bat at Ken's face. The brunette pretended to bite at the tiny fingers and grinned. He pulled a small soccer jersey over the child's head. Once dressed, Hajime shoved his stubby arms into the air as a request to be lifted up by Ken. With a chuckle, Ken swooped the child up into his arms, turning to face Ran, who'd been watching them from behind.

            "I think you should take him out today," Ken stated. He smiled at the baby. "I know he'd like that." The baby cooed at him, and giggled as Ken made a face. Ran smiled.

            "You won't be joining us?" he asked with a small inclination of his eyebrow. Ken swayed the baby in his arms.

            "I though you might want to bond…" Suddenly, the child was caught between both men as Ran embraced them. Hajime giggled, latching his arms around Ran's neck.

            "And I think we _all could use some bonding time." Ran stated. He pulled away, taking the child into his arms, giving the baby a questioning look. "So? You'd like to go to the park, Jime-chan?" The baby squealed in excitement, and Ran smiled. "Then it's settled." Ken sighed with a smile. _

            "Omi and Yoji have been handling a lot by themselves lately," Ken began. Ran sighed, placing the child on their bed to dress him in his coat.

            "Omi doesn't mind, and Yoji never works, so he's had this coming." Ran argued, lifting up the baby once he was dressed. "Besides, I think they'd rather be working than babysitting," He smiled at Hajime. "Not that _I would want to work when I could be raising my son," Ken smiled. Ever since Hajime had entered their lives, Ran had changed so much. When he was around the child, he was gentle, caring and protective, everything Ken had suspected he was deep down anyway. The brunette pulled on his own coat with a grin._

            "Well, I'll go anywhere you two are going," Ken complied. He wrapped an arm around Ran's shoulders, running the other over Hajime's bit of brown hair that was coming in. The three of them walked to the park, which was only down the street from where they lived. Casting an excited glance over his shoulder at Ken, Ran smiled warmly.

            "Follow me. There's something I want to show you," Ken looked confused, but followed as Ran's pace quickened. When he stopped, they were in the middle of a big grassy clearing. Ran kneeled down in the grass, setting the child down. Hajime sat there for a few moments, wide violet eyes searching from Ran to Ken, and then falling on a lady bug crawling through the grass. With a childish grin, he reached out to grab the insect, only to watch it fly away in dismay. He blinked away at tears in his eyes, then felt Ran ruffle his hair softly. "Jime-chan, show Ken what you can do," he whispered to the baby. Ran lifted his head to Ken. "Ken, call him," Ken raised an eyebrow, but smiled at the baby in grass.

            "Jime-chan!" the brunette exclaimed. The baby looked up, wide eyes searching, and smiled widely at Ken. Hajime pushed himself off the ground with his hands, so that he was in a standing position. Ken's eyes widened, and he grinned wildly. "Hajime! Come here!" he called out in excitement, crouching down in the grass. The baby timidly stepped forward, and with each step he took, became more determined. Once the baby was within a few feet of Ken, the brunette flung out his arms, and the baby walked right into them. Ken lifted the child up, laughing in utter amazement. Holding the child high above his head, he grinned even more. "Hajime! That was…_wonderful!" The baby giggled, and clapped his hands together. Ken shot an overjoyed glance at Ran. "You…you taught him that?!" Ran smiled smugly, walking over to the two._

            "I helped. It was mostly his doing, though." The redhead smiled. "He's very determined to make you proud, Ken," he stated softly, looking into Ken's eyes. 

            "And you too, you know," Ken replied evenly. Ran wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders, and looked at the baby. 

            "Well, you make us both proud, no matter what," he told Hajime, who looked at him curiously, and then smiled, as if he understood.

            And he probably did.

            _The child, not much older than ten years old, cowered in the corner of the room, cradling his badly bruised arm. His face was shocking; three long, thin scars ran down his left cheek. Not so deep as to leave a permanent mark, but looked painful enough for any child to brandish. His golden-hazel eyes were wide and solemn, that of a broken innocence. He kept his head down, his black hair creating a veil in front of his face. _

_            From the other side of the room, sitting at a table with a bottle of some sort of alcohol clutched in her hand a woman glared at him, between taking long sips of the drink. He slowly raised his head to meet her gaze, and her eyes narrowed at him. She stood, and the boy jumped at the sound of the chair scraping across the floor. She stalked over to him angrily, grabbing a fistful of his hair yanking his head towards her. Tears began to run down the child's face._

_            "Stop looking at me that way! Every time you do, it reminds me of…him," her voice became filled with sadness, and she noticed his tears. Instantly, her mood shifted. She let go of his hair, and raised a shaking hand to the boy's cheek. "You're crying…I've hurt you…" Her hand trembled, and, she quickly pulled it away. She began to cry. "I wouldn't have to…I wouldn't have to hurt you if you didn't look at me that way!" The alcohol bottle fell from her hand, with a clunk to the floor, and she grabbed his shoulders forcefully, shaking him. "Why?! Why don't you stop looking __at me?!" The boy stared at her, tears spilling onto his cheeks soundlessly. She pulled her hand back, slapping the child across the face. Immediately after the act, she gasped. She stared at the guilty hand for a good moment, and let out a choked sob. She scrambled up from her position on the floor, grabbing her car keys from the table. The boy reached out to her retreating figure._

_            "Mom," his quiet voice was hardly above a whisper. The door slammed. The child sat there, too scared to move, too scared to breath. The sound of a care starting, and pulling away with squealing tires proved that she was gone. Slowly, propping himself against the wall to stand, the boy lifted himself from the ground._

_            Suddenly, he felt a burning pressure behind his eyes, and he gasped in pain, squeezing them shut. The vision, just as well as if it was playing before him, of a car flipped over on its side in the middle of the road. Inside was his mother, her body pale from shock, yet unmoving. A trickle of blood ran down the side of her head, and her eyes were shut. She was dead._

_            The sound of quiet, muffled sobbing could be heard through the walls. Schuldig raised his head and listened, in case the sound wasn't just his imagination. The sound persisted, and the German slid out of bed to find its source. It was coming from Brad's bedroom. Silently, Schuldig opened the door to his leader's room, to find the older man asleep; but crying. At first, the red-head simply stood there in shock, watching as Brad continued to cry, murmuring things that couldn't be understood. Schuldig shook his head, and felt an odd wave of compassion pass over him. Quietly, he sat down on Brad's bed, and carefully took the crying man into his arms, soothingly stroking his hair and back until the crying stopped. Schuldig smirked to himself when he realized how entwined the two had become, Brad still asleep in his arms. In fact, Schuldig actually liked it this way._

            Brad's hand clenched tighter around Schuldig's waist, a sign that he was waking up. A sudden bout of fear washed over the German, but he was too late to react. Brad lifted his head hazily, letting his mind adjust to the situation. And then his eyes hardened on Schuldig. Angrily, he pushed the red-head away. 

            "Schuldig! What do you think you're doing?!" Brad snarled at the somewhat hurt looking German. Schuldig looked away, not wanting Brad to see his disappointment.

            "You were crying…" Brad suddenly calmed at this, looking almost sad. Then his face hardened again. 

            "I don't cry." He stated firmly. Schuldig's head whirled to face him, his jade eyes burning.

            "Well, you were! And whatever it was about, I don't care! I hope it hurts you!" The German stood abruptly, stalking out of Brad's room with a slam of the door. Brad stared after him, his eyes becoming tearful, though no drops spilled forth. 

            "Sch…Schuldig…I'm sorry…"

            Nagi sighed, a light breeze tossing his mused brown hair. He raised his wrist to glance at his watch, and sighed again. Already, Omi was ten minutes late. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered him, but Omi wasn't the kind to break schedules…

            "Nagi!" The light haired boy was jogging down the sidewalk, obviously in a rush. He skidded to a halt when he reached Nagi, and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to change…I had to change the flower arrangements in the shop." Omi sighed. He was forced to keep Hajime a secret, by Ran's orders. Not that he didn't trust Nagi with his entire being, but if anything ever happened…It was just safer this way. Nagi smiled.

            "It's all right. So, where was it you wanted to go?" Omi smiled brightly, grabbing Nagi's hand to pull him along. 

            "I'm gonna show you how to have fun!" Nagi raised an eyebrow at the excited youth.

            "What do you mean?" He asked skeptically. Omi grinned and winked at the younger boy. This left Nagi fairly uneasy about Omi's plans. "Omi?"

            "You'll see! It's half the fun when it's left a surprise!" Omi pulled encouragingly at Nagi's arm, and Japanese boy couldn't help but smile. It was Omi's childish and generally caring nature that had first drawn him to the boy. At first, it was hard for them. Being enemies, they had to fake their hatred towards each other, and fight against one another, sometimes inflicting pain to make it seem real. And meeting each other alone was even worse. Things were much easier now, but still…

            "Omi! You're going to pull off my arm!" Nagi laughed, and Omi blushed lightly. Nagi laughed harder at this, causing Omi too blush deeper.

            "I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy we finally get a whole day to ourselves!" Nagi smiled, giving Omi's hand a squeeze.

            "As am I, Omi-chan, as am I."

            Never before had Farfello actually felt like wandering about the streets during the daytime; without the intention to cause anyone immense bodily harm. For some unexplainable reason, that pass-time seemed so empty now. And also, the sun actually felt nice, and he liked the fact that there was no smell of blood in the air. 

            Wait, was that even possible?

            Nevertheless, that was how the insane Irishman was feeling. Maybe it was because he'd gone so long without killing. For awhile now, Brad, Nagi, and Schuldig had been telling him there was no need for him to kill anymore, and had made sure he didn't. At first, Farfello didn't understand why. After all, they'd been killing up until then; what difference did it make if they suddenly stopped? That would in no way atone for all the wrongs they'd done, and Farfello was convinced they were all going to hell. And he knew, with a childish glee, that from there, he'd be able to taunt God.

            But now, it was different. Now, he felt that wasn't what he wanted anymore. As good as it had sounded before, it sounded…meaningless now. His old ways were slowly beginning to fade, and there were definitely changes rising within him. 

            Couldn't say he didn't like it.

            Couldn't say he loved it either.

            Farfello came upon a pair he recognized well, and with them was a stroller, with a baby inside. He watched them with intense curiosity, as they talked, and laughed, and sometimes reached down to reassure the baby of their love. Even the red-head, who was known for his cold personality, was alight with authentic love and happiness. A happiness for life he didn't have not only a few years before.

            Maybe now was Farfello's time to adopt happiness for life.

            Yoji sighed, loud and exasperated. The only way he could get off from work was if he played babysitter to Hajime. This was Ran's brilliant new rule. While he was stuck at home being 'the nanny', the two lovebirds were out buying everything they could to spoil the kid. Yoji snickered. He himself never would've guessed Ran to be the all-out parent. 

            The golden haired man walked over to the baby's crib, and leaned over, to watch the child as he slept. One violet eye cracked open, and Yoji tensed. The other eye opened.

            "Hey there," Yoji whispered tentatively, desperately hoping Hajime wouldn't…

            A loud sob came forth from the child. Yoji groaned, but reached into the crib to lift the child, cradling the baby against his shoulder and rubbing his back. He'd bounce the child every once in awhile and the crying ebbed.

            "There ya go; I knew I'd be a good uncle, eh?" Hajime looked at Yoji with a puzzled expression, and grabbed at the pair of sunglasses perched at the end of Yoji's nose. "Now—hey! Those are mine!" Hajime squealed as he snatched the glasses off of Yoji face. Then he threw them to the ground, and giggled. Yoji sighed. "Someday, I'd like to see you pull out Ran's ear tails," he stated flatly in defeat. The baby squealed again, but this time as he saw Ran and Ken enter the house.

            "He already has; many times." Ran replied. The red-head smiled as he looked at Hajime. "So, you think those sunglasses are tacky too, hm?"

            "Hey! My sunglasses aren't _tacky!" Yoji exclaimed in defense. Ken chuckled, plucking the baby from Yoji's arms. The taller man bent down to retrieve his cast off sunglasses from the floor. _

            "Thanks for watching him, Yoji," Ken balanced the baby on his hip, digging through one of the bags they'd brought home with his free hand. He grinned as he pulled out a little soccer ball. "Look! Now you can start practicing!" Hajime stared at the ball inquisitively, and reached for it. He puzzled it over for no more than five seconds, and then tossed it to the ground, making a gurgling sound. Ken sighed. "Oh fine. Maybe not today, then." Ran chuckled, leaning over Ken's shoulder to run a hand along the baby's cheek. 

            "You know, it's not too long now until he's six months old," Ran observed thoughtfully. 

            "Mm, that's right." Ken lifted Hajime up. "My, they grow so fast!" he declared melodramatically. Yoji smirked.

            "What a lovely little family we have here," he observed as he watched the three. "I think I should get the camera." Ran frowned. 

            "Kuduo, I…"

            "Relax. You two make great parents, in my opinion." Ken smiled. He hugged Hajime to him, as Ran wrapped his arms around Ken.

            "That's good to hear." The baby cooed, and closed his eyes. 

            A week was left until his half birthday arrived.

Author's Note: Ok, this was, in short, a filler chapter. Not too much of importance happened, but it's still an important chapter! I know the ending kinda was…well…flat, but oh well. *sigh* I hate multi-tasking. I hate it 'cause I _can't do it. But I try. Also, please, forgive my typos. I'm too lazy to proofread, and I notice I have a TON of 'em when I look it over __after I've posted. ^ ^; Thanks for waiting this out._

Pinku: So shameless…

Lorelei: *glares* *smiles* Please, hang tight for the next chapter! I promise to _try and write it soon._

Pinku: You always promise that.

Lorelei: *sweatdrop*


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Encoded

Content: shonen ai…yada yada blah blah…I don't even know why I bother writing this…

Disclaimer: Frederick the bird is MY creation, so I DO own him!

Pinku: But…he isn't *in* this…

Lorelei: That's fine. 'Cause I own Hajime!

Jime-chan: *pulls Lori's hair and giggles*

Lorelei: *grumbles* The spawn of Aya and Ken…

~Chapter Five~

            Ken propped his elbows upon the window sill, gazing out the window with a dreamy nostalgic look on his face and in his eyes. The night was warm, so they'd left Hajime's window open. Ken barely even felt the gentle weight of Ran's hand resting on his shoulder, until he heard the redhead's low voice.

            "Are you okay?" Ken turned, putting force a small, tired smile for Ran, making the older man smile back.

            "Yeah…I'm fine. Just thinking," Ran seemed to make a noise of agreement, and kind of chuckled. This pulled Ken from his trance completely. "Huh? What?" Rand smiled, running a hand over Ken's messy brown hair.

            "You're a very pensive person, after all," the redhead teased. Ken frowned, standing.

            "Yeah, I am!" he exclaimed. Ran placed a finger on Ken's lips. Ken stared, cross-eyed, at the offending silencer.

            "Shh. Jime's asleep now, and I am _not staying up all night on a count of __your big mouth," Ran finished with an accusing smirk._

            "I don't have a…" Ran curled his pale, slender fingers around Ken's. He chuckled softly again.

            "You didn't hear me just now, did you?" Ken stared at his lover in baffled silence. Ran sighed softly. "Hajime's asleep. That leaves just the two of us," his words ended on an expectant connotation, and after a brief pause, Ken's eyebrows raised in realization.

            "Ohhh…" The brunette grinned at this discovery. He grasped at Ran's shirt, pulling him forward. "Then what are we waiting for?" he breathed. Ran smiled, as Ken tugged him out of the baby's room. Before they left, Ran flicked the switch of the light, the room only lighted by the pale beams of the moon outside. 

            Clothed in black, with the help of a large tree's shadow, Schuldig was but an extension to the shadows. Even his shock orange hair was difficult to pick out; until he stepped into the light, anyway. He squinted up above the tree, where a large branch reached towards a window. 

            "Nagi!" he hissed irritably. He was met with silence. The German frowned, clearly feeling ignored, and even worse, unimportant to this whole assignment. At least Brad and Farfello could spend their time doing useful things, while he, on the other hand, wasted his life standing next to a tree. Not even decent company. He snorted. "Better than Brad," 

            A shadow leapt down beside him, landing in a graceful crouching position with hardly a sound. Two large blue eyes stared at Schuldig through the darkness. The German stepped forward.

            "Find him?" he whispered, trying not to sound too impatient. Hell, he was bored! He had a good damn reason! Nagi frowned, standing. After a moment or two, he finally answered, in his soft, detached voice.

            "Yes. As luck would have it, his room is right there." Nagi gestured to the window. Schuldig ran a hand through his long hair. 

            "Heh. Don't they ever watch any kidnapping movies? The kids are always stolen that way…" The German stopped when there was no response from his companion. Nagi had disappeared, most likely back up the tree. He sighed. "Oh well. Makes our job easy." The Japanese boy took longer this time, crawling through the open window and glancing around the room. It was still empty. Carefully, he peered into the crib, the child still sleeping. For a moment, he wondered how his parents would react, once they'd found their child gone. He wondered what would happen to the baby.

_            "I was taken away from my family when I was young…" Omi stated in a soft, sad voice. "I've always thought about…what life would have been like if I hadn't…" And then, a sweet smile. "But I suppose I wouldn't have met you, hm?"_

            Nagi scowled, brushing away these thoughts roughly. He reached in with careful, unflinching hands, taking up the baby in his arms. The child hardly stirred. Nagi cradled the child against his shoulder, and slipped back out the window. He crouched on the large branch, holding the one above it to balance himself, his other hand firmly grasping the child. He made his way across the branch, and quickly shimmied down the tree, all the while making sure the baby wasn't jostled awake. He successfully landed, on his feet, at the foot of the tree. Schuldig smirked.

            "Finally. Let's get outta here," The two moved quickly across the lawn, careful not to be in plain sight of anyone within the house, and dashed down the sidewalk. As far as they were concerned, the job was clean cut, and well carried out.

            With sleep-blurred eyes, Ken glanced over at the alarm clock that sat patiently on the nightstand. It stared at him with red-eyes, calmly informing him it was 2:30…in the morning. Ken groaned quietly, wondering why anyone would cruelly want him up at _this ungodly hour. His eyes passed over Ran, who held him in loose pale arms. Ken smiled. Ran always looked so innocent when he was asleep. Carefully, he slid out of the warm loop of Ran's arms, causing the redhead to shift his position with a sigh. The brunette climbed out of bed wearily, deciding to check on the baby since he was awake. _

            He'd pulled on some pants previously, so he didn't even bother picking up a shirt to cover his upper body. On soft feet, he entered the baby's room, gazing lovingly at the crib. He walked over to peer into it, and the feeling of being kicked directly in the stomach passed over him. The air completely knocked out of his lungs, his throat and mouth became dry. The crib was empty.

            Sweat beaded on Ken's face and body. Maybe there was no reason to be nervous. Maybe Yoji or Omi had come in and taken him, maybe…

            God, neither of them would've done that! As good as they were with Hajime, if he ever made a fuss in the night, they'd both just come and wake Ken up to deal with it! 

            No…then that meant…Ken slowly slumped to the floor, hands grasping at the white bars of the empty crib. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt hands, gentle loving hands, wiping at the tears that spilled persistently down his cheeks. Instinctively, Ken threw himself into the open arms of his lover, as Ran rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back soothingly. 

            "Ran…Ran…he's…" Ken's voice was hoarse, and words clipped. Ran held him closer, brushing loose brown strands out the brunette's tear-streaked face, which was beginning to blotch red from the crying. Ken buried his face in Ran's chest, clutching at the fabric of the redhead's nightshirt. "…gone…" Ran stroked his lover's back quietly, at a loss for words. Nothing he said could possibly soothe his partner more than what he was doing now.

            "Don't worry…it'll be okay…" he murmured to his lover, but the words probably never reached the grief stricken brunette.

            Nagi scowled down at the baby in his arms; Hajime had begun to wake up, and was none to happy about his new surroundings. Large violet eyes glanced about nervously, and then looked at Nagi with great speculation. Large tears began to build on the baby's long lashes.

            "D-dadda…?" the child whimpered. Nagi raised an eyebrow, and the baby burst into tears. Nagi simply stared down at the sobbing baby, almost in a bored manner. He walked over to where Schuldig was sitting, dropping the child into the German's lap.

            "W-what?! Nagi!" Schuldig protested in a shocked squawk. Jime looked up at him with big sad eyes, but his sobbing had ebbed. Curiously, he cocked his head at Schuldig, seeming to judge him as well. A small hand with chubby fingers latched onto a tendril of orange locks and pulled. Hard. "_Damn it! Ow!" The baby giggled, repeating the action. "H-hey! Knock it off!" Schuldig grabbed the kid in his lap, holding him in one arm, the other grabbing all his long hair and defending it from the child's deadly grasp. "Nagi! What do you expect me to do with this?" He cried, making the baby coo, and clap his hands. Nagi shrugged absently._

            "He likes you better than me." The young teen began walking away. Schuldig glared after him in annoyance.

            "H-hey! Don't think you're gonna stick me with this! Nagi? Nagi!" Schuldig sighed deeply when the Japanese assassin didn't respond, and disappeared into his room. "God damn idiot." The German muttered under his breath. He slumped back down onto the couch, setting the baby in his lap. Hajime cooed warily, looking around the room with a wide-eyed curiosity. "Brad, you'd better get home soon," Schuldig mumbled. Hajime blinked up at Schuldig, as if asking what he meant. "Heh…I don't even know what to call you," the German observed, looking at the child. The baby looked a little older than six months old…or at least that's what Schuldig figured. He had large violet eyes, and unkempt brown hair, a longer length than most babies. Schuldig snorted softly. "You do kinda look like them…in a strange sort of way…you're probably cuter though," Hajime smiled, making some babbling noises. The baby reached up, his hand exploring Schuldig's face, playing with the German's lips, and resting on his cheeks. Schuldig raised an eyebrow, watching the baby. Hajime looked up at Schuldig with question in his eyes.

            "Ga?" he cooed, his little eyebrows furrowing together in concentration. Schuldig chuckled. He ran a hand over the baby's soft hair.

            "You're not bad. I think I like you," he admitted. The baby giggled, grabbing one of Schuldig's fingers in his tight little fist. The lock of the front door clicked then, causing both Schuldig and the baby to turn their attention towards it. Quietly, the door swung open, revealing Brad, dressed in suit and a long coat over that. His golden hazel eyes passed over the German and his quarry fleetingly, and the American turned to close the door behind him. Slowly, he removed his long overcoat, placing his briefcase down beside him. Schuldig frowned. "Why hello to you too, _Brad," he scoffed. He rolled his eyes, making the baby squeal and giggle. _

            "I see you succeeded," Brad observed impartially, not even bothering to look at the child. Schuldig sighed.

            "I always succeed." He replied, giving the baby a grin. 

            "Mm-hm." Brad didn't seem to care about that. Schuldig became annoyed. He stood, propping the child on his upper hip as he held Hajime in one arm, the other resting on his other hip in irritation. 

            "Well, Brad, what do we do now? You're the man with the plan here, not me." Schuldig blurted in annoyance. Brad nodded, picking up his briefcase, and moving to site down on the couch at Schuldig's side. 

            "Exactly." He responded. He sat down, opening his briefcase and taking out a folder. He sifted through its contents, Schuldig taking a seat beside the precog, the baby cooing in interest. "I have his birth papers," Brad finally stated, handing a packet to Schuldig. "Copies, of course, but at least they give us some information." Schuldig cradled Hajime in one arm, jade eyes flicking over the text on the page. 

            "Hajime…huh," The German paused in thought. "Brad; how does he have birth papers if he wasn't actually 'born'?" Brad took the papers from the orange haired man, placing them back in the folder.

            "Every child is given birth papers, Schuldig," The American answered with a sort of distraction in his voice. Schuldig nodded slowly, yet questions still hung thick in the air, too many for Schuldig to ask all once, but questions he eventually wanted answers to.

            "Why, Brad?" Brad raised his head, real interest in his golden eyes now. Schuldig fought a quirk of his lips. Finally, Brad was paying attention to him. "Why do we need him?" Brad sighed, showing the German he'd thought they'd gone over this already. Schuldig frowned stubbornly, showing that they _hadn't. _

            "We need to get a sample of his DNA to break the code," he explained. Another question popped into Schuldig's mind, as many had been doing quite frequently in recent days. 

            "But…if you can get his birth papers…couldn't you have gotten his DNA too?" Schuldig queried. Brad smirked slightly, shaking his head. He probably thought Schuldig was the most ignorant person he'd ever met. Schuldig glared. "Hey, this is all new to me, okay?!" 

            "Schuldig, calm down. Look, DNA samples aren't taken automatically, and not everybody has theirs on record. It's not like birth papers; it has to be done separately, only when it's needed. That's why we need him." Brad explained. Schuldig nodded in understanding. He'd end his questions for the time being; he didn't want to annoy the American.

            "So…we get to take care of him, then?" Schuldig stated absently, gazing at the baby in his lap, who was beginning to curl up and fall asleep. Brad stood, looking down at Schuldig. The German could almost _swear his eyes had flashed __something, maybe…fondness? Schuldig shook his head ever so slightly._

            "Yes. I suppose we do." The American answered. Brad left Schuldig and Hajime. Schuldig sighed, a smile crossing his face once more.

            "Okay then, Jime. Time for bed!"

Author's Note: Waiiiii! Schu playing daddy! Or mommy…or whatever…*coughs* wow, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Gomenasai! Things just pop up and I fall far behind…well, suddenly I've been hit with a writer's streak, so that's always a good thing. And, sorry this chapter isn't my usual sized chapter; I didn't feel like adding unnecessary things to make it longer. *gasp* The suspense! The drama! Hajime has been stolen by none other than Schwartz! *laughs* 

Pinku: *sweatdrop* Lorelei, you're scaring the nice readers…*waves* Hi, nice readers! *holds out pocky* Neeeee! A-chan gave me pocky!

Lorelei: *face fault* He would…*clears throat*  Well, well, well…Let's see what chapter six will have in store!

Pinku: *childish grin*


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Encoded

Content: shonen ai

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. I only own the two DVDs I have of it…damn! Only seen the first ten episodes…*sigh* Please put up with my sad, sad expanse of knowledge.

~Chapter Six~

            Something was crying. Was someone…in pain? Farfello felt himself smile at that. The crying probably bothered everyone else in the house, but he found it oddly soothing. The crying persisted, and Farfello began to wonder if anyone would stop it. It didn't sound familiar, the voice that was crying. It sounded like…a baby. That was what it was.

            Why was there a baby in the house?

            Farfello carefully let his feet drop to the floor, sliding his body out of the worn old mattress he had to use. Well, he kind of liked that mattress…it was nice and broken in, even if it did sag around the middle, and was torn around the edges. He hadn't _meant to stab his knives there…_

            The pale Irishman stalked down the hallway, as the sound became progressively louder the closer he came to it. Silently, he poked his head inside the door that was slightly ajar, and sure enough, found an old-looking crib that looked almost hastily set up in the middle of the room. Farfello carefully pushed the door open wider, stepping into the room. When he looked down into the crib, the baby's crying calmed, and stopped. He looked up at Farfello with wide, confused violet eyes, his face flushed from the sobbing. Little creases of thought appeared between the baby's brows, and it made a questioning noise. 

            Farfello found himself reaching a hand to the baby, letting is dangle just above the child's head. The baby looked at it, eyes crossed. A voice, slightly annoyed, caused Farfello to snatch his hand back quickly, making the baby flinch and start to tear up again.

            "Farfello! What are you doing?" It was Schuldig. He looked annoyed from being woken from his much beloved sleep, his shirt draping open and hanging off of his shoulder leisurely. The German crossed his arms over his chest.

            "Just looking." The pale Irishman answered softly. Schuldig cocked his head and sighed. 

            "He's been crying all night…" the German stated, almost as if to himself. Schuldig crossed the room, taking up the wailing child in his arms. Farfello's golden eye watched him, confused. The man in the room with him was certainly not the man he'd fought along the side of more times than he could count.

            "How do you do that?" he asked blatantly. Schuldig gave him a small smile, a wistful, nostalgic smile.

            "I guess it's because I had a little experience with babies…a long time ago…" Schuldig's eyes betrayed him, Farfello noticed. There was one thing about being mentally disconnected from reality; one's observational skills were intensified. Farfello could easily detect that sad reminiscence that shone through Schuldig's normally feisty, malicious jade eyes. Was Schuldig actually beginning to regret his path? At any rate, the baby had ceased his crying, and Schuldig carefully laid him back down in the crib. 

            "Something's wrong." Farfello stated. Schuldig's eyes snapped up to meet his, their pupils almost narrowing.

            "What?" He snapped, as a sort of instinctive action. Farfello had hit a chord in the German. He was enjoying this.

            "You're hurting," the Irishman responded. "What is it?" Farfello's newfound open nature threw Schuldig off greatly. The German stared at Farf, and then his face hardened. 

            "What do you care? It's not your problem; what makes you even think there's a problem? There's no problem—"

            "You're babbling." The pale man observed flatly, though his eye glinted with a sparked amusement and interest in the way this conversation was going.

            "I am _not!" Schuldig blurted indignantly. Farfello smirked. "And what's gotten into you lately? I haven't seen you trying to hurt God at all, not since you stuck those forks in the toaster…" Schuldig was trying to change the subject. Farfello shrugged._

            "You're doing a good enough job hurting him yourself." The scarred man replied absently. "You're beating yourself up for something." Farfello paused, seeming as if he had finished. Schuldig began to leave the room, when the Irishman's voice caught up with him.  "It's Crawford, isn't it?" Schuldig stopped short, not turning to look at Farfello. There was a long pause.

            "Yeah," The German kept his back turned. "He said some things, I said some things, it wasn't pretty," he continued in a low voice. "And he acts like it doesn't bother him."

            "Is that…bad?" From where Farfello stood, Schuldig seemed to be withdrawing himself inward, his arms almost wrapping themselves around his body. He was uncomfortable…and upset.

            "Yes. Because that means that he doesn't care. And that's even worse," The red head paused. "That's even worse than him being angry at me," Schuldig cast a look at Farfello over his shoulder, his eyes hidden by loose strands of orange hair, and he left the room quickly. Farfello stood slowly, shutting the light off as he exited the room.

            _Surprisingly, that night wasn't as cold as the rest. The throbbing crowds kept the heat lingering in the air. But no matter what the weather was on the outside, he always was frozen on the inside. _

_            What day was it? He couldn't remember. The last time he had known, it had been a Tuesday. Staring straight ahead with lifeless navy eyes, Nagi merged himself with the crowd. No one could pick him out easily from the crowd. After a few more minutes he cast a wary glance over his shoulder._

_            Those same men were still behind him. At first, he'd shrugged it off as coincidence, but they hadn't let up for awhile now…Nagi ducked further into the crowd, trying the best he could to run, to lose them. He got pretty far, and somehow ended up alone in a dead-end alley. No…_

_            They had followed him. Nagi always had nightmares about alleyways like this one…about people hunting him down…no way for him to escape. He looked back at the men. There were two of them, and one was already approaching him._

No…don't…!

_            The man reached out his hands in an attempt to pin Nagi's wrists to the wall. That was how it always happened in his dreams. And then…With a crunch, the man hand pulled his hand back, howling in pain. The bones had snapped. Scared, Nagi's eyes widened, staring._

_            "I warned you, didn't I?" The other man stated smugly. The former clenched his wounded hand in the other protectively. Nagi tossed his head._

_            "Just stay back and it won't happen!" he cried out frantically. He knew it was his fault. It always happened when he was cornered…something bad happened…_

_            "Don't worry, kid," the second man informed him calmly. Suddenly, Nagi felt…suffocated…in his brain. And blackness burst in front of his eyes. He was almost sure he was falling as he left consciousness. Why…?_

_            Nagi was afraid. Afraid for the second time in his life. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. He couldn't look Omi in the eye again, not after what they'd just done. He couldn't…_

            But Nagi kept on walking. He had to meet Omi…he had to do this, if not for himself, than for his team. His team? Not really. Not anymore. But whatever they were, he owed it to them to stay loyal. He owed it…

            His heart stopped, and then began pounding far too quickly as he caught a glimpse of Omi, waiting, sitting on a bench by himself, his head hanging. And that was Nagi's fault. But it couldn't be helped.

_I'm so sorry…_

            Nagi straightened. There was no room for sorry. There was only room for what he had to do, what he had come to accomplish. That was all he could do. As much as he hated it. He walked purposely towards Omi, who didn't even acknowledge his presence until he stood directly over the older boy.

            "Nagi…" Omi's voice was soft…sad…almost empty. So he'd taken something that was precious to them all? Nagi's eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to back down now. He grabbed Omi by the chin, almost roughly, forcing him to look into his eyes. Omi's light blue, usually bouncy eyes, that were now empty and sad, met with Nagi's dark blue stormy eyes. They were cold, like when they had first met. "N-Nagi…?" Yes, Omi was scared. Scared Nagi had snapped, scared for himself…It didn't matter anyway.

            "Omi, I'm sorry…" Nagi closed his jaw tightly, trying to will himself into the role. The one he'd played so well not so long ago. He couldn't lose it now. "Please don't look for me anymore; I can't keep doing this, all right?" There. He'd done it. "Just forget about me. I don't want this," None of it was a lie, but Omi didn't know…Nagi let Omi go, and turned to walk away, slowly and deliberately. He made sure Omi couldn't see his face, the tears that hung in his eyes. But still, his voice reached Nagi.

            "Nagi!? Nagi, wait!" A choked sob. But Nagi didn't stop. If he did, it was over. And this was for the best. Crawford would be happy. There was nothing that connected them now. They were free.

            But then…why did it hurt so much?

            Schuldig sighed in defeat, holding the baby in one arm, and searching around for _something to feed him with the other. He raised an eyebrow._

            "You'd think he would've thought ahead for this kind of thing…" the German muttered. Hajime blinked round violet eyes at him. "What did we give you before...?" Hajime squealed, and tugged at Schuldig's hair. The red-head flinched at first, but smiled reluctantly. He snorted softly. "And Ran actually put up with you?" The baby clapped at the mention of his father's name, and Schuldig felt a little bad. He ran a hand over the baby's hair. "Don't worry. I promise you'll see them again." The baby cooed, and if Schuldig didn't know any better, he might've understood those words. 

            Hajime began squirming in the German's grasp, forcing Schuldig to put him down. He'd already made sure the floor was safe, no thanks to Farf, so the baby could crawl around. He'd already seen, with some surprise, that Hajime could walk. He hoped his parents had been the first to see that.

            The door flung open, in anger and frustration, Schuldig guessed, and revealed their youngest member. Of course, Schuldig put his best known for his prying ability to work.

            "Something wrong?" he asked, a bit of amusement in his tone. Nagi shot him a glare so fierce, Schuldig was sure something large and heavy was going to come crashing down on him. And…were there tears in his eyes…? "Hey! What's the matter?" the German began to follow Nagi, when the younger boy stopped dead.

            "Just," he began, so quietly, Schuldig barely heard it. "Just shut up and leave me alone." He disappeared into his own room, the door slamming after him. The red-head stared for while, and then averted his gaze.

            "I knew it was trouble to fall for that kid," he stated softly. He looked around. Jime was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Schuldig felt worried. Normally, he wouldn't care…but when it came to this kid… "Hajime!" he called out. He began looking around, crouching down to look under the table, peering around corners. Nothing. "Shit." He grumbled, stalking into the living room to search. "Hey, you little brat! Show you face!" he growled dangerously. Everyone else he'd said the same to had cowered in fear, but at this, he heard a baby-like giggle. And then…a deeper chuckle? And it was coming from the office. Schuldig practically rushed there, and paused at the doorway. Or, more accurately, froze. 

            To his disbelief, Brad stood there, holding the baby. Almost like he _enjoyed it. Schuldig was beyond speechless. _

            "Oh no. He's found us." Brad stated, his voice flat, but a smirk on his lips. Schuldig's jaw dropped. "I believe you lost this?" Brad gestured to the baby in his arms, who squirmed and squealed. The red-haired German blinked a few times.

            "Uh…yeah…" he murmured. Carefully, Brad kneeled down to release the wriggling baby from his grasp, and straightened, looking Schuldig straight in the eye. Schuldig smirked, his usually demeanor returning to him. "Hope he wasn't too much trouble. Someone like you might have problems dealing with children." He planted a hand on his hip, his posture relaxing into that of his normal smug confidence. Brad frowned at him.

            "You wouldn't know." The American told him firmly. Schuldig raised an eyebrow.

            "Oh, I wouldn't?" The German took a few steps forward, momentarily forgetting about the baby on the floor. Of course, he remembered, just as he was about to step on the baby. Evasively, he tried to twist his leg out of harm's way, throwing his whole body off balance.

_Aw, fuck!_

            Schuldig felt himself falling, and he prepared himself for the impact. He'd never had balance problems before, so why was this happening now? It was that kid! But before he could become angry, he felt himself being caught. He sighed in relief, before it registered; the only other person there was Brad.

_God damn it!_

_            Sure enough, Brad had caught the German in his arms, and was staring down at him indifferently. Schuldig looked up warily, suddenly feeling slightly warm. Wait a minute…Why was he embarrassed? He'd hit on Brad before, to anger the man, and he'd never been self-conscious about it. Of course, he'd __meant to do it then. This caught them both completely off-guard. Not to mention the tension that still lingered from a few nights ago…_

            "Brad…" And as if things weren't bad enough, Schuldig's instinctive urges were beginning to take a strong hold on him. Damn that kid! In the corner of his mind, he picked up on the giggling and clapping in the background. But Schuldig didn't care anymore. He purposefully drew himself up, planting his lips squarely on Brad's.

            And it felt good. 

            To hell with whatever had happened before! He couldn't fool himself. He'd wanted this for awhile. Maybe it was his personality, or maybe, deep down, there was something more, but he was trapped in the moment, and that was what he wanted.

_Brad…I hope you want this as much as I do…_

            Schuldig's thought was answered as a pair of arms tightened around his waist, pulling him closer, more deeply into the kiss, which had intensified as Brad added himself into it. Schuldig was only halfway aware of the world around him, his mind focused on the kiss. And suddenly, Brad pulled away, yet still held onto him. Schuldig's eyes were curious, waiting for Brad to speak.

            "I…have to go," Brad declared, letting go of the red-head and making his way out of the office. That was it. Schuldig watched his retreating back, with an almost subdued expression. And then his jade eyes narrowed. Angrily, he bent down and scooped up the baby in his arms, still glaring. 

            "Well," he grated out, after a moment of silence. "Can't say you didn't try." The baby was quiet, and then, he cried. Schuldig rubbed Hajime's back in attempt to soothe him, when he really wanted someone to do the same to him. 

What was that all about?

            Ran was at an end. He didn't want to admit it, but he was out of ideas. Yes, they'd gone to the police, but in reality, they all knew not much would come out of that. They'd dealt with things far beyond the capacity of the police, and knew there was little hope. He'd also looked. They all had. But now…

            He looked down at Ken, who had finally fallen asleep in his arms. None of them had slept for days on end, and he was glad Ken was getting some rest. But Ran couldn't sleep. He had too much to protect. If only…

            The red-head straightened, having the sudden urge to go out and walk. He didn't have or need a destination; he just needed to clear his head. Gently, he trailed a hand down Ken's cheek. The brunette seemed to be in a deep sleep, mumbling restlessly now and then. Ran didn't blame him. He wished he could clear away all of Ken's hurt for him. But that was one thing he couldn't do. Slowly and carefully, Ran dislodged himself from his lover, who curled up around a pillow as a substitute. Ran left the house, not even stopping to grab a coat, and walked down the sidewalk. 

It was early evening, and the sky was just beginning to darken. He found himself headed to the shop, which wasn't far away at all. It was closed, and had been, since that night. Ran pulled out his key and unlocked it, stepping inside. It was dark, lonely, and empty. A lot like the way he felt. He made his way down the stairs to the mission room, scanning it. His breath caught in his throat. A figure stood in the shadows, awaiting his arrival.

"…Manx…?" The woman stepped forward, her face serious.

"I have something important to tell you," she began. Her eyes locked with his. "About Hajime."

Author's Note: Dun dun dun! *tries horribly to imitate suspenseful music* Oh my! What's gonna happen no~ow?

Pinku: *snorts* You're writing it, you should know…

Lorelei: *bops him on the head* Silence you. Whoo…I began this awhile ago, and since then, I have seen more of the series. Whee for me. I also re-read it, and have this to say; dear GOD what was I thinking? Oh well. Now it's gonna get more serious *cackles* and I'm sorry if they act OOC, but, my excuse, is this; they've _changed over time!_

Pinku: *scoffs* That's a pathetic excuse!

Lorelei: *sniffles* But I love you! My readers! I love you all! *huggles* And, uh, let me see…I'm sorry I don't write long chapters…and…uh…yeah. I know this story is a little farfetched…

Pinku: *snorts*

Lorelei: But it's all that I have! I just hope you're not confused, like me, because that would be upsetting!

Pinku: You're rambling…

Lorelei: *glares* Quiet! *coughs* And by the by, I have now completed my website. What website, you ask? Well, my Aya site! You can go to this address and see it!

http://www.diet-dr-fruit-milk.net/bigred/ 

Yeah…I know…shameless self-promotion. But don't we love it? Ok, I'll go now…*slinks off*

Pinku: Anybody have any pocky? I'll be your muse! She's a meanie! I quit!

Lorelei: *calls out* You can't quit!

Pinku: *sweatdrop* *whispers* Let me know, ok? 


End file.
